“Intelligent” portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and the like, are becoming increasingly powerful computational tools. Moreover, these devices are becoming more prevalent in today's society. For example, not too long ago a mobile telephone was a simplistic device with a twelve-key keypad that only made telephone calls. Today, “smart” phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and other portable electronic devices not only make telephone calls, but also manage address books, maintain calendars, play music and videos, display pictures, and surf the web.
As the capabilities of these electronic devices have progressed, so too have their user interfaces. Prior keypads having a limited number of keys have given way to sophisticated user input devices such as touch sensitive screens or touch sensitive pads. Touch sensitive systems, including touch sensitive displays, touch sensitive pads, and the like, include sensors for detecting the presence of an object such as a finger or stylus. By placing the object on the touch sensitive surface, the user can manipulate and control the electronic device without the need for a physical keypad.
One drawback to touch sensitive electronic devices is that some offer limited modes of input. It would be advantageous to have an improved touch sensitive surface that offers additional modes of operation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.